Promise
by opaldeeloo
Summary: Fear is what makes us human, it's what drives us to cause change. Without fear, all of humanity would've been eradicated long ago. The Titans have been the cause of humanity's fear since the beginning of time. It's what makes us different, what makes us human. Fear is our weakness, which can easily become our strength. But what's holding us back? Eventual Eren x OC
1. Instinct

The baying of the cattle echoed through the house unusually. The sheep and cows seemed to have been much more vocal today than other days for reasons unknown to their owners and caretakers.

The sun was just beginning to set as a small girl ran through the field, clutching her newest find gently in her hands, with her old, worn stuffed bunny rabbit hanging helplessly in the fold of her right arm. Her long, vibrant crimson hair flapped and blew behind her in a way that was so unorganised but yet seemed to have been written and planned in stone years ago. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with excitement and suspense as she took a little peek at what she hid in her small, tan hands the whole way through. With every glance she took, her smile widened and her eagerness pushed her to go just a little faster than before.

Out of breath and sweating lightly, she finally made it to the back door of her farm home. She knocked lightly before sliding the door open and stepping into the small dining room. She skipped into the family room in search of her stepmother but to no avail.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she walked from room to room in search of the blond haired woman. She peaked into her hands once again and whispered to her new friend. "Don't worry, I just want to show you to Mama, then I'll let you get back home. Just hang in there."

A few moments passed as she wandered around their farm house in search of her mother of only one year.

"Mama?" she called out as she stepped through the front door which lead into the garden that sat before her house, the last place her mother could possibly be if she was home.

"What is it, Ceri?" her mother called back uninterested, as she tended to the vegetables that she had grown since she married the Military Chief, Celc Beata, just a year ago.

Quietly, Ceri approached her mother and tapped on her shoulder with her left elbow, being careful not to release what she held in her hand and to not knock Mr. Rini around needlessly.

"Look what I found. Isn't it pretty?" She asked, creating a small hole in the cup of her hands to allow her mother to take a look.

With a short, feigned glance, her mother went straight back to her gardening. "That's nice sweetheart."

Ceri took a moment, glancing once again at the gentle animal in her hand. She paused before asking, "Where's papa?"

"Your father is probably guarding the main gate right now. You probably won't see him until later on tonight," she responded. A silent moment came between them before her mother stretched her arms over her head and let out a large sigh.

"Could you check up on the sheep, they've been whining all day and no matter what I did, they just wouldn't calm down."

The smile on Ceri's face slowly disappeared, hurt that her mother didn't take the same interest as she did. She opened the cup of her hand and allowed the colorful monarch butterfly to flutter from her grasp. She watched after it wistfully as it glided and fluttered with the light wind, presumably heading home to whatever family it might have.

"Hurry home," she whispered quietly, her left hand reaching up to cradle Rini carefully.

"What was that?" Her mother asking, looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing Mama," Ceri replied, forcing her lost smile to return. "I'll be going now," she added, heading to the gate that sat on the side of their home.

"Don't forget to wash up for dinner!" Her mother called after her.

"Yes, mama," she replied quietly, taking a last glance at the backside of her mother before heading off towards the sheep pen.

She always knew that her stepmother feigned whatever affection she had for her. Granted, she was more than thankful to even have a mother, but she wished, that just for a moment, God or whatever magical force would bring her biological mother back to life. It was a hole in her heart that she was more than aware was missing, and no sort of replacement could ever fill it.

She walked into the pen, among the handful of fluffy white balls of fur that scuttled around helplessly. She knelt down to the level of a small lamb before and pet it's fluffy head and cheeks oh-so softly.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright," She cooed, trying to subdue the frantic lamb.

After a few moments of attempting to calm every sheep and lamb in the den to no avail, she cradled Rini and said a silent goodbye to the small animals before slipping out the den's door and back towards the back door of her home.

"They sure were acting strange, weren't they, Rini?" she asked the small stuffed animal, rubbing her nose against it's pale pink one, "I hope everything is alright," she added in a whisper as she ran upstairs to get ready for dinner and bed.

But for some reason, her heart and mind wouldn't accept that everything could possibly be alright. Something, just something was messing with Ceri and whatever instinct she had developed in her short twelve years of life.

It's both a wonder and a miracle as to how she forced herself to sleep that night. Especially with the loud crashes and vibrations that reached her home from off in the distance that seemed to become louder and much closer with _every passing second_.

* * *

AN: Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story. :) If you enjoyed it, please do tell me by reviewing/favoriting/following, it would mean the world to me. 3 If you didn't enjoy it for whatever reason, do tell me! I won't improve unless you guys tell me what I need to fix/improve on.

Thank you so much, again. :)


	2. Promise

The next morning proved to be a blur for Ceri.

The sunlight barely filtered through the plumes of smoke that rose from the city. The thundering vibrations from last night were now closer than ever before, vibrating everything that failed to flee from it's path.

The tumbling and crashing of a small, glass figure from off Ceri's bedside table was the final thing that willed her to finally wake. Her eyes flutters open as another glass trinket fell from her dresser and rolled about the floor helplessly. The vibrations and crashes slowly became louder and louder and seemed to have multiplied, becoming more frequent as the faint screaming intensified and reached her ears.

She finally tugged her blanket from off her body and swung her legs over the edge of her bed before she hopped up onto the cool wooden floor beneath her. She stumbled to the window, the house shaking vibrations almost forcing her to tumble over.

With her hand firmly on the windowsill she gazed through it's wooden frame. Her green eyes widened in fear. To the edge of the city a man's head peaked over the houses, followed by another head and another.

Her legs froze in shock and disbelief as she leaned closer towards the window, peering through the plume of smoke that disrupted her line of sight.

With her nose pushed up against the window and all thinking faculties gone out the window, her left eye let out a single tear that rolled down her round tan cheek. Her body began to shake as she let out a small cry, the destruction and screaming finally registering in her young mind.

She watched as one monstrous giant reached down and picked up a human who seemed dwarfed compared to it's size, snapped it in half and threw it into it's enlarged mouth not even taking a moment to chew that flesh that sat on it's tongue. Thick crimson liquid splashed out between it's teeth and dribbled down onto it's chin as the lump in it's throat moved down slowly before disappearing into it's bottomless stomach.

Tears flooded from the twelve year old's eyes as her legs finally gave out, causing her to collapse onto the floor. Frantically, she crawled away from the window only stopping once she met the back wall. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her small legs, pulling them to her chest as close as she could.

She remained in a daze as the monsters crept closer and closer, the blood that ran down their chins increasing with every snap and gulping of a human body they took.

Just as a large resemblance of a hand reached across her bedroom window, her bedroom door crashed open revealing a panting figure in it's door frame.

She failed to notice as her eyes remained trained on the hand that was slowly reaching for her bedroom window. In an instant, said window was ripped from the wall it was sealed into. Dust and smoke billowed into her room causing her to finally shut her eyes.

The humanoid hand reached into the newly formed hole towards her, coming just a few inches away from her knees that were cradled into her chest.

Just out of it's reach, she finally looked over to the door. The man who was previously there was now sprinting towards her through the cloud of dust that surrounded her.

Without hesitation, he scooped her up into his arms, his hand covering back of her head as he turned back towards the door preparing to sprint just as fast, if not faster through it, down the stairs and into some sort of safety.

Before he could do so however, Ceri's voice reached his ears and rang in it pleadingly. "Rini!" she called out, her arms reaching around the neck of her savior, out towards the stuffed rabbit that laid on her bed, covered in dust and debris.

The man stopped instantly and swirled on his right heel, turning back to grab said stuffed animal just before the giant's hand crashed another hole into the wall of Ceri's bedroom. Grabbing the bunny and tightening his grip on Ceri, he finally turned back towards the door and ran through it without any qualms of leaving or any curiosity as to what the giant has done or wanted to do.

Handing Ceri her now dusty stuffed friend, the man scaled down the steps, jumping every other one, before finally reaching the front door and running through it.

As his foot met the ground, the giant's foot crashed into the roof of Ceri's home, crushing everything – or everyone – that was unfortunate enough to remain inside.

Ceri's eyes sparked with a horrid thought. "Mama," she whispered to herself, her heartbeat beginning to race, "Mother!" she called out again, her left hand reaching around the neck of the man carrying her.

"Ceri," the man finally spoke. His voice rang in her ears, soothing her and ringing with all familiarity.

"Papa?" she asked, pushing against his chest to get a glance at his face. Her eyes lightened once she recognized that it truly was her father. That he had come just in time to save her.

All fear, worry and confusion left her body for just a moment as she curled her arms around her father's neck, being careful to hold onto Rini in her right hand. "Papa," she sobbed quietly into his strong right shoulder.

His hand free hand came up and rested on the small of her back, rubbing small consoling circles and he continued his sprint through the narrow alleyways of the inner city.

To Ceri, for just a moment, all the turmoil that surrounded her disappeared. Anything could happen now and she would feel as safe as ever, now that her father, the Military Chief for the village Hanase, was holding her obviously taking her somewhere safe.

Tears continued to roll out of her eyes onto her cheeks as she cradled her head into the crook of her father's neck.

"What happening?" she asked softly.

Barely picking up on the question through the crashes and cries for help that surrounded him, he tightened his hold on his daughter and increased his speed, his footsteps pounding against the dirt path beneath him. His struggled to maneuver through the crowds of panicked people and nearly fell among the debris that continued to fall around him.

Not receiving a response, she repeated herself louder, "What's happening? Where's mama?"

"Mama wasn't inside when I got there," he responded, avoiding her initial question. "I looked everywhere but I didn't find a sign of her." His voice was calm and soft, which was usual for the 30-odd year old man. His usual boisterous demeanor left him when he was faced with a situation that threaten his daughter's life.

Ceri grew silent as she looked up at the giant that stomped and grazed through the stone houses, picking up any moving thing and throwing it into his mouth without hesitation. Her red hair blew towards her face, wrapping around her eyes as if strands of blood were flowing through the air.

"Mama...left me." she whispered, her tears intensifying. "Didn't she, papa? Mama left me because she never loved me!"

"Ceri!" Her father exclaimed, shaking her lightly, but enough to regain her attention, "I'm sure your mother has good reason for what she's done. But now isn't the time. Do you remember what I've always told you?"

Ceri's silence returned as she rose her left hand to wipe the new and old tears from her cheeks. Everything behind her was destroyed, and it was just a matter of moments that everything before her would have the same fate.

She began to question the safety of her and her father's life as she watched two monsters, pick up a single person and rip them in two, their blood falling onto the ground like heavy, colored raindrops.

"Are we going die, papa?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.

Her father remained silent as he ran around a corner followed by another. His hand reached up to push Ceri's head into his shoulder, attempting to cover her eyes from whatever atrocity was occurring behind them.

"What have I always told you, sweetie?" he repeated, his drive increasing once he saw the back gate before him in the distance.

Ceri took a moment to respond, "That which does not kill me, will only make me stronger." she whispered, her head still rested in the crook of Celc's neck.

"That's right! Good girl," he replied proudly, a silent tear escaping his eye. "And I promise you, you will not die today or anytime soon. Not by those damned things," he added with a fiery spark in his words.

"Promise?" Ceri asked, her hope returning just slightly.

"I swear to you, on my life Ceri." her father swore, before finally slowing down eventually to a halt.

The sound of a river bed reached Ceri's ears causing her to raise her head and to look behind her shoulder. She looked up before her and saw that they were now out Hanase's walls and heading towards Wall Rose's gates that sat just across the ravine.

She looked around her at all of the panicked people who were pushing and clawing their way to the first boat that would carry them to safety. The cries of help and for a savior rang in her ears, burning themselves into her memory.

Her father's voice called her attention back onto him. "Now Ceri," her father began as he pushed his way through the masses of people, "I must leave you now."

"No!" Ceri protested, pushing herself to look into her fathers identical green eyes, "I'm not leaving without you," she added, tears again forming in her eyes. "I can't."

"I'm not giving you a choice," her father responded with a curt chuckle. "You've got to get to safety, love, and for now that means separating."

"Will you come find me?" she asked, her tears rolling down her cheeks into her mouth. The salty taste lingering on her tongue.

"I won't need to," he responded, a smile forming on his face, "I'm right here and always will be," he added, resting his hand on the left side of his chest.

"But I want you here, with me!" she objected, forming a grip on the collar of his shirt, "Please don't leave me, papa."

"Shh," he hushed, motioning to another military member who had already boarded the boat. He pulled Ceri away from his body and lifted her higher, handing her to said military member. Once she was safely on the boat, her took his index and middle finger and pressed it against his lips before pissing it against his daughters right cheek. "I love you, be strong for me." he whispered to her, allowing another tear to escape his eye.

His eyes shifted to look at the man that he handed Ceri to. "Take good care of my daughter, Joseph."

Joseph nodded his head curtly, his red hair shifting slightly. "And you brother? What do you plan on doing?"

Celc smiled. "I plan on fighting, but I needed to get my daughter here first," he responded looking into the fearful eyes of his daughter.

To the right of him, a military officer called out that the boat was at full capacity and for everyone to remain calm so as to wait for the next one. A roar of retorts and complaints erupted from the large crowd as they cursed said officer and all who found refuge on the boat.

Celc watched as his daughter looked out among the crowd and up to the impending doom behind them. He watched as she took in a deep breath before letting out one last cry, "Hurry, Papa. I'll catch you! Please, just jump-."

She paused as she watched her father pull a necklace from out his shirt before he pulled it up around his head, off his neck. Stretching, he managed to hang it around Ceri's neck, a sad, small smile painting his face. "I love you," he repeated. "I love you."

"Papa," Ceri whispered as the boat jerked into movement.

"Be good to your uncle," he commanded loudly against the cries behind him, "Do as he says, and never leave his side!" he paused, "Joseph, take care of her! Protect her with your life!" he continued running along the the boardwalk. "Promise me!"

"I promise!" Joseph responded, wrapping his arms around Ceri to pull her away from the edge of the boat.

Her green eyes remained locked with her father's identical ones, she never looked away, even when the monsters crashed through the once protective gate. Everything around her grew silent. Everyone and thing around her disappeared, leaving just her father behind, a smile on his face as he rose his hand to the left side of his chest and keeping it there until Ceri was out of sight.

Just before the boat was completely out of sight, she saw him mouth the words "I love you," before turning on his heel and running back to the turmoil that he had done so much to escape from.

Ceri let out a stressed gasp, her breathing hitched inside her throat as she attempted to call after her dad. Her uncle gently pulled her close to him, into his chest as she let out loud, uncontrollable sobs into his orange and white military shirt.

She buried her head into her uncles chest as her left hand rose up to clutch the gold cross that now hung around her neck, as her right hand clutched Rini, who's once happy face now reflects those of whom surrounded it.

* * *

AN: Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story. :) If you enjoyed it, please do tell me by reviewing/favoriting/following, it would mean the world to me. 3 If you didn't enjoy it for whatever reason, do tell me! I won't improve unless you guys tell me what I need to fix/improve on.

Thank you so much, again. :)


	3. Resolve

Almost an entire year has passed since that day in Hanase.

Ceri, now a thirteen year old that doesn't hesitate to question everything, has finally begun to understand the motives and actions of those that surrounds her - good or bad. She proudly proclaims that she is "no longer the twelve year old that Uncle Joseph needs to worry about," even though her saying that makes him worry all the more.

Her crimson hair continues to make her easily stand out among an unnumbered crowd of people, but now curled around her face and shoulders before tumbling down her back in soft, almost inviting waves. Her eyes, as sharp and vibrant as ever, has failed to lose their shimmer despite all the turmoil she experienced first hand just one year before. Her dusty pink lips seemed to permanently be pulled back in a soft smile, one that easily becomes contagious to whoever glances at it.

On the eve of her thirteenth birthday, her Uncle bought her a simple pale, sleeveless red dress that was accentuated with a single tan sash around her waist. To some, it might be close to nothing, but to her, it was like the Christmas mornings that she vaguely remember spending with her father and stepmother. She wore and cherished the dress each opportunity she could, sewing up any defect or removing any stain that somehow found it's way to her third most prized possession.

The first being the small, golden cross that her father gave her the last day she saw him. From the day he hung it there, till now, it has never left her neck. It was all she had physically that reminded her of the memories she had of her father. It was the only hope she had that maybe, just maybe by the grace of god, he would still be alive.

But even for this hopeful thirteen year old, that was a far, unlikely stretch.

Rini of course would be her second prized possession. The stuffed rabbit has seen all that she has, and has felt everything she's felt - in her mind at least. The nights she found herself alone in the barracks they gave the refugees, Rini was all that was there for her to confide in and she gladly accepted the unspoken offer.

In short, young Ceri has grown into, what her Uncle says, "a young lady who potential is unlimited." Those words always filled her with a sense of pride and appreciation - they made her feel like she could do anything.

Including what she's recently decided to do.

"Uncle Joseph?" She called to her last living family member, who has been struggling with dinner as he has every night. "There's something I would like to tell you," she continued, walking into the small kitchenette. Her forest colored eyes were now trained on her Uncle, who's focus has been dedicated to what was supposed to be fried fish.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself as the fish finally caught on fire, he threw the pan into the sink behind him and turned the faucet to release the water that now began to flow through. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, going to the cabinet behind him to pull out the last of their bread. He carefully sliced the half loaf into small incriminates, being sure to not ruin their last source of food.

She took a silent moment to gather her thoughts, being sure to choose the right words and tone for the news and revelation that she has to bear. "I...want to join the Survey Corps," she finally uttered, her eyes still fixed on her Uncle's figure.

Joseph immediately stopped his movement before standing to his full height. A few moments passed between them before he finally turned to face her. "You...what?" he asked, questioning what his ears has led him to believe.

"At least the Garrison! I want to feel like I'm doing something instead of hiding out, allows other to protect me!" she splurged, her eyes finally breaking away from him to gaze at the ground below them. "I'm tired of feeling helpless and vulnerable," she added almost silently.

Joseph took a few silent breaths before he let out a deep one. "No." he retorted simply, picking up his knife and continuing his dissection of tonight's dinner.

"No?" she repeated, disbelief and knowing twisting in her voice.

"No," he repeated once again, this time not pausing in his preparation.

"W-why? Wasn't grandpa apart of the Survey Corps, and aren't you and papa apart of the Garrison? What is it that qualifies you, papa and grandpa to be worthy for the military but not I?" she retorted, stepping closer to her uncle with each question.

With a loud clank, Joseph set the knife he held in his hand onto the counter. Silent and still, he remained there, staring at their last ration of bread that was to last them for two more days before their next is delivered. He took a deep sigh, second guessing what he was about to tell her.

Against all judgement, he began "Where is your father or grandfather now?" His voice was quiet and low as if uttering a secret that was never meant to leave anyone's lips.

"Grandpa, passed a long time ago," she paused, "And dad is waiting for us, I'm not sure where, but I'm positive that he's-"

"You're right," he interrupted, a quite chuckle escaped his lips, "He's waiting for us to die so we can finally join him wherever he is," he concluded, his reasoning and resolution absolute and unyielding.

"That's not true!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she ignored them, not wanting to show her Uncle any belief that his assumption is true, "Papa, isn't dead! He-"

"You don't believe that, you're too clever to," her Uncle replied, finally turning to face her. He stepped closer to her and took hold of her arms gently, "Ceri," he began, leaning over to look into her lowered green eyes, "I promised your father that I would protect you with my life, allowing you to enlist in any branch of the military would be doing the complete opposite." Her voice resonated within her, causing her to think of the answer that her father would likely give her if he were there - if he was still alive.

Her green eyes finally flashed up to gaze into Joseph's brown ones, his red hair forming a frame around his slim, tan face.

"I promised that I would be strong for him," she finally began, "How can I do so if I'm not doing anything that would make even the smallest difference in the lives of others?"

"You think going out and dying will make your father proud? Do you really believe that that is what he wanted for his only child - his daughter - to do? He would skin me alive if he ever found out that I allowed you to sign over your life to a society that only views you as another sacrifice." his grip on her arms increased slightly as his gaze intensified. He watched as diamond like tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the ground they stood on. The past year he had the privileged of spending with his niece had only deepened the love he had for her. He began thinking of her as his own daughter, only making decisions that he knew her father - his brother - would approve of.

This one, however, he was unsure of.

"What will you do when a Titan appears before you and kills your comrade before your eyes? Will you run? Will you freeze and collapse? Will you go insane and no longer serve any purpose?" he questioned, shaking her gently with each one. "What will you do Ceri? In those moments, you have only but an instant to decide your next move. By now, the Titan would've killed you and the next person beside you. If you truly desire to become a member of any branch of the military, you must be prepared to make rash decisions that will decide your fate from that moment on. You must be prepared to lose all those that you hold dear, both to a Titan and to the craze that comes over the weak minded. Do you truly believe you can handle that? Can you bare the burden that every officer in this land continues to bare in this ins-."

"I already am!" she blurted out, "I've lost my home, my friends, my father," she breathed out, "and any false sense security that I developed within Hanase's walls. What else more can I lose? Other than you, all I have is nothing but my life. Even though they may view me as another sacrifice, as another pawn to help escapees get safely to the next gate, then so be it. However," she paused, tears continuing to roll down her face, but her resolve set firmly in her eyes, "If - no, _when_ I do face a Titan, I will not freeze, I won't run, I won't collapse. I will fight, and I'll fight to my dying breath," she paused, heaving in a deep breath. "If what you believe of my father is true, then I know that he fought to the bitter end. My resolve is the same - I will not heap shame onto our name."

"You have no fear, then?" Joseph asked quietly, seemingly satisfied with her answer, "You have no qualms of dying at such a young age?"

"The very thought of it, terrifies me. That's why I know it's the right thing for me to do," she replied just as quietly.

A wave of silence came across the two once again. Joseph's brown eyes gazed into Ceri's green ones. Tears ran freely down Ceri's face, but she showed no interest in them. Finally, her Uncle smiled brightly.

"Your father will be so, very proud of you." he finally uttered, bringing his niece into a tight embrace against his chest. "You truly are a Beata," he whispered into the crown of her head.

"Alright," he said, pulling her away from him gently, "I hesitate to say this, but you have my blessings in joining the Military. I know you will be a fit and valuable soldier to whatever branch you decide to join," he paused, "However, there are many things that do you good to improve in."

Ceri's eyes brightened at his response. Her smile returned, stretching her slightly flushed cheeks back towards her ears. "Do you really think I'll be of aid to humanity?"

With a sad smile, Joseph simply nodded his head. His mind, at this point, was a jumbled mess. Was he making the right choice? Did he just approve of the murder of his niece? Is this what Celc would've done?

"I can do it," Ceri whispered, bringing Joseph out of his mental interrogation. "I know that I have many things I need to improve on, that is very close to impossible to change, but," she paused, taking a glance at the necklace that was laced around her neck, lightly moving with every vibration of her heart, "I've got the two best people to help me!"

"And there's half the battle taken care of already," Joseph agreed, again pulling his niece into a tight hug. His chocolate colored eyes slowly slid shut as they stood there in silence, their fears, worries and insecurities going unspoken. There was no need to, they shared the same ones.

Finally, Ceri made an effort to pull away. Her eyes flashed up at what was to be tonight's dinner and a small, sorry laugh escaped her lips. "I'll make dinner tonight, Uncle." she resolved, looking back up at him.

He looked over his shoulder at the grain massacre behind him before he let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose I'll go wash up," he replied before disappearing out of the kitchen.

She watched his back until he was out of sight, her smile still on her lips. Absentmindedly, her hand rose to clutch the cross that hung around her neck, tears beginning to burn her eyes once again.

_If you truly are gone, Papa, then my decision makes all the more sense. _She thought to herself. _It won't be for revenge but to simply carry on what I was born into, the legacy that you, grandpa and Uncle have made. Because even if I do die by a Titan, then let it be as a soldier and not a civilian that couldn't escape in time. _

* * *

**AN**: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has given my story a shot and has made it this far! I know it's not too too exciting right now, but I promise that the chapters to come with be a lot more compelling than the ones prior to it. Also, I wanted to know if you all preferred longer chapters or shorter ones? I always find myself ending up with 3k words+ when I'm done writing a chapter and I end up cutting it in half and making that into the next one. Knowing what you guy are interested more in would help a bunches, haha.

Again, thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint in the chapters to come. :) Please R&R!


	4. Delicate

**AN: **You guys are honestly amazing! I really do appreciate all the feedback that you all have been giving me on my story, all the messages, reviews, comments, favorites and follows really do mean the world to me and I really can't express my gratefulness enough.  
Thank you so so so much for reading my story thus far, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter a little more than the last three.  
I do, however, apologize for the large amount of mistakes that you guys have had to endure in the previous chapters! Having re-read all three of them, I can't help but notice all of the small (and big) mistakes that I have made which shouldn't have been made in the first place. Please know that I am in the process of fixing all of them, however, if you do still catch some whether in the chapters before this or the ones to come, please do help me! It will help a lot.  
Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to R&R!~

* * *

Her skin tingled with anxiousness and excitement.

The day was finally here - the day she could finally, _finally _start training for the Military. After nearly a year of training with her Uncle who called his training regimen "a walk in the park", Ceri felt as if she could take on anything and no one could tell her otherwise.

No one except Keith Shadis.

The sun had barely begun to hang in the sky, shining it's harsh orange and yellow rays upon the ground and anyone who stood below it. The sun flickered through the leafy canopy in the forest that stood behind the new trainees as they held their arms behind their backs, one onto of another as they awaited instruction from their new, imposing instructor.

Among the flat terrain and shiny of the training equipment surrounding him, Shadis' head stood out prominently - the bald crown shining brightly in the sun. He stood before his new torture dolls with the faintest of smirks pulling on the right side of his lips.

He took in a deep breath before explaining, "Many of you might not realize it yet, and some of you never will, however," his voice boomed across the small distance that the trainees were scattered across, his voice ringing in their ears, "We paid a large price for the peace that we have experienced for the past one hundred years, the peace that was just recently broken by the appearance of the Colossal Titan who broke through Wall Maria. In fact, as we speak, the Colossal Titan can very much appear as it did that day and destroy the wall that's 'protecting' us at this moment," he paused as he began to pace along the path of the Trainees that stood before him.

Being just a few feet away from him, the hair on the back of Ceri's neck stood up as the tingling of her skin changed from anxiousness and excitement, to nervousness and fear. She had only heard of the Colossal Titan through the gossip of the townsfolk throughout Trost, but her Uncle was quick to dispel any possibility of such a thing existing. "The wall only fell because they didn't maintain it is all, there's no such thing as a Titan over 50 meters tall," he would always tell her each time she worried or questioned about it.

"_When _that time comes, your duty will be to assist the citizens, sacrificing your lives to oppose the Titan threat," he paused again before turning to face his students, taking in a deep breath, "And each and every one of you will sacrifice your all!" In an instant, all sixty trainees saluted, their right fist colliding with their heart strongly.

Ceri, despite the fear and worry that began to curl within her stomach, bit back a small smile. Whatever trial or journey her service in the military would lead to, she'll happily accept. She felt it was her only duty as an able bodied citizen.

Shadis continued to pace up and down the line before him, piercing his students' eyes with his sunken olive ones. He read all of their thoughts in a single glance, their motives for why they stood before him that moment, if they were truly fit to become the protectors of Humanity. But then again, only time will tell.

His gait halted when he stood before a small, blond haired boy with bright, blue eyes. Eyes that have seen what no one should ever be forced to experience in their lifetime.

"What's your name?" Shadis commanded, earning a small, nervous flinch from the boy.

"A-armin Arlet, Sir!" He responded, holding his first closely to his heart as he kept his salute in place.

Ceri, who stood two rows behind Armin just a few people down flinched at the thought of having to deal with Shadis in such close proximity. She struggled to keep her heart rate at a calm steady pace as she watched Shadis in his silent examination of Armin. She felt as her hands began to sweat, the baser of her fingers shaking just enough to take notice. She clenched her fist tighter, willing the shakiness away as she took deep breaths to will the sudden anxiety away. Her eyes flashed back to Shadis and Armin as their instructor began to walk around Armin, examining every inch of him before he stood before the blue eyed boy once again.

Shadis inched closer to the boys face, peering into his blue eyes as they widened in fear. With a quiet huff, Shadis leaned away and walked past Armin, his hand griping his shoulder to turn him around. "Row one, turn to face your fellow trainees," Shadis commanded as he walked in the space between the second and first row, continuing his intimidation of the fresh recruits.

He paused once again as his keen, olive eyes caught onto the salute of a grey headed boy. Having not noticed before then, Ceri's eyes caught onto the right hand that was curled behind his back instead of his left. She watched silently as Shadis' hand rose to the boys head, his face calm and breathing level. The surrounding students let out a audible gasp as his hands clamped around the head of the boy, lifting him up to where they eyes met easily.

"Tell me, boy," Shadis began in a low, menacing voice, "Is you heart, on the right side?" He screamed as the boy squirmed in his grasp.

Instinctively, Ceri glanced down at the fist against her chest, ensuring that it was the right hand after all. She failed to calm herself as she looked back up to the second row now facing her own, Shadis suddenly letting go of the boy's head before beginning to walk in the space between the third and second row.

Ceri took the opportunity to take a quick glance at the trainees that stood before her. She scanned the faces that were before her until her emerald eyes caught onto turquoise ones. His eyes, focused on something other than the trainees that stood before him, swirled with determination and fear. It was as if he was standing before a Titan, preparing to slaughter it for revenge of what all previous Titans before it have done. His eyes scared her, but strengthened her all the same. It was as if he sent a vibe to all he came in contact with saying "We _will_ defeat the Titans; we _will _show them the pain and fear that they've dealt upon us for the last century."

Just as his eyes focused in on her green ones, Ceri's attention flashed back to Shadis who was now drawing closer and closer.

Her heart stopped as he continued her way, glancing at every student he passed. He paused between her and another trainee that she had failed to have a glance of. Just as suddenly as it had stopped, her heart began to race as Shadis leaned his head toward the space between the two trainees.

"You two _delicate_ girls know that this is the military and not the Nuns' monastery?" He asked quietly, which was far more intimidating to Ceri than his normal, boisterous tone.

Just a moment of hesitation passed before the two answered in unintentional harmony, "Yes, sir."

His hand rose to cup his ear, pushing it in the girls' direction, "I'm afraid I didn't hear you two,"

"Yes, sir!" the girls responded with feigned confidence.

"Good, good," he responded before cocking his head to look at the girl beside Ceri, "What is your name?"

"Christan Renz, sir," she responded in a voice larger than herself.

Shadis nodded before looking over at Ceri, raising his eyebrow in expectation.

"Ceri Beata," she hesitated, "Sir."

Letting out a quiet huff, Shadis stood back to his full height ordering their row to turn so as to face the fourth one behind them.

Ceri's shoulders fell as she let out a deep breath that she wasn't aware she held in. Her eyes fell to her feet as she spun on her heel to face the fifth row. Her hands continued to shake as she allowed them to fall to her side, her eyes finally lifting up as she continued to watch Shadis as he continued his examination of his trainees. She let out a deep breath as her eyes slowly slid shut, her nerves finally relaxing and her heart beat returning to normal.

The questioning of the several students after Ceri flew by as her mind wandered off into it's ideal world of her own. It wasn't until Shadis' dismissal reached her ears that she saluted before turning back on her heel and heading towards the barracks.

She watched as a couple trainees pointed at the girl who was ordered to run around the training grounds until she collapsed. Failing to gain interest in her, Ceri continued to head to what she will learn to call home for the three years to come.

Her footsteps, along with her barrack mates, echoed on the wooden platform. She walked into the dimly lit wooden cabin behind the girl who stood and answered beside her just moments ago.

Waiting to introduce herself, Ceri walked over to the bed she had chosen the night before and pulled the sheets from underneath the mattress, unlacing the regulatory boots from off her feet, she sat on the bedside and swung her legs over the edge. She once again let out a deep sigh, shutting her eyes as she rolled over onto her right side, her crimson hair falling around her as it spilled across her pillow. As she did every right, Ceri's right hand rose to gently trace and hold the cross that laid upon her pillow. In a way unknown to her, that habit calmed her, relieving her mind from any worry or thought that plagued it.

She felt herself dozing off, entering a world that could never exist on the one that she was born into.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice called to her, pulling her out of the utopia that she mad managed to create in the few moments that her eyes had been shut. Finally willing her eyes to peak open, Ceri looked over her shoulder to spot a blonde haired girl with blue eyes similar to Armin's. Once her eyes caught onto Ceri's, her pink lips pulled back into a friendly smile. "I'm sorry for waking you," she continued sincerely, "But I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss dinner."

Finally, Ceri sat up in her bed, her sheets falling from her chest to puddle around her waist. She looked out of the window that was to the right of her bed, only to see that the sun had set much farther than where it had hung when they first entered the barrack. Looking back to her covered legs, Ceri's eyes furrowed in confusion and thought.

"Had I really been asleep for that long?" She asked herself aloud as she pulled the remainder of her blanket from off of her.

"Just an hour or so," the girl beside her replied, reminding Ceri of her presence. "Your name is Ceri, isn't it?" the girl asked as she watched Ceri pull her boots on and tie the brown lace into a neat, tight knot. Finally standing up, Ceri turned to face the girl of identical height who stood on the other side of the steel frame bed.

"Yes, it is," She finally replied with a small smile. Her green eyes flashed across the blonde girl, taking in everything she could through just a couple glances. She seemed to be around the same age if not younger than Ceri, her blonde hair lightly scraped the peak of her shoulders and framed her light, round face. Her rosy lips were still pulled back in a small smile, her blue eyes trained on Ceri's green ones. "You must Christa," Ceri finally replied, returning the smile with her own.

With a moments hesitation, Christa nodded her head yes as her smile widened. A wave of silence fell between the two as they stood there, taking in every visible detail of the one that stood before the other.

Ceri finally looked out the window that was now to the left of her before glancing back at Christa, "Do you think we should go ahead and head over to the dining hall?" She asked, a quiet chuckle lacing her words.

Christa returned it with a small laugh before again nodding her head in agreement, turning on her heel to head for the barrack door.

Without hesitation, Ceri trailed behind her, her spirits finally lifting at the thought of making a friend so soon in her training. She accepted the friendship gladly, however. She knew that soon or later she would end up falling back on the few friends that she'll manage to make in the three years of training.

The faintest memory flashed in her mind of points that her Uncle did not fail to make before she enlisted in the military.

_"What will you do when a Titan appears before you and kills your comrade before your eyes? Will you run? Will you freeze and collapse? Will you go insane and no longer serve any purpose? You must be prepared to make rash decisions that will decide your fate from that moment on. You must be prepared to lose all those that you hold dear, both to a Titan and to the craze that comes over the weak minded. Do you think you could handle that, are you sure you'll be able to handle that burden?"_

Her Uncle's words and voice echoed in her mind as if he was right beside her, repeating what he said that day. She shook her head physically to will away the occurrence of the memory. She knew very well of the risks that she would be facing, now that she joined the military - losing a friend will surely be one of them.

"Of course I can handle it, Uncle," she whispered allowed, attempting to persuade not only her Uncle, but herself.

Because everyone would like to think that they're truly prepared for disaster but only in the midst of one will they actually know.


End file.
